livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Halten (OperationMaximumBear)
thumb|200px|right|Mother. Be glad she has her mouth shut :) Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Summoner (Synthesist) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven Deity: Cortessa First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Ringling Affair Background: Open Abilities Normal While Channeling Mother STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) STR: 16 +3 DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) CON: 13 +1 INT: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 13 +1 WIS: 09 -1 (-4 pts) +2 racial WIS: 09 -1 CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 racial CHA: 20 +5 Combat Statistics (Normal) (Max-2) HP: 09 = 8 + CON (1) (Summoner) AC: 17 = 10 + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (2) AC Touch: 12 = 10 + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 15 = 10 + Armor (3) + Shield (2) INIT: +2 = DEX (2) BAB: +0 = Summoner (0) CMB: -2 = BAB (0) + STR (-2) CMD: 10 = 10 + BAB (0) + STR (-2) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +1 = Summoner (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +2 = Summoner (0) + DEX (2) Will: +1 = Summoner (2) + WIS (-1) Speed: 20' (30' base, but she's encumbered) Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: 15% Combat Statistics (While Channeling Mother) (Max-2) Real HP: 09 = 8 + CON (1) (Summoner) (Max-2) Temp HP: 11 = 10 + CON (1) (Eidolon) AC: 15 = 10 + DEX (1) + Natural (4) AC Touch: 11 = 10 + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = 10 + Natural (4) INIT: +1 = DEX (1) BAB: +1 = Eidolon (1) CMB: +4 = BAB (1) + STR (3) CMD: 15 = 10 + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +1 = Summoner (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +1 = Summoner (0) + DEX (1) Will: +1 = Summoner (2) + WIS (-1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 1/evil Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: None Weapon Statistics (Normal) None. She has a dagger, but it's only for cutting meat, whittling, and so forth. Weapon Statistics (While Channeling Mother) Claws and Teeth Bite: Attack: +4 = BAB (1) + STR (3) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2 2 Claws: Attack: +4 = BAB (1) + STR (3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (Eidolon gains 1 DR/evil) Celestial Resistance: Resist 5 acid, cold, and electricity Skilled: +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Perception Spell-Like Ability: daylight 1/day Darkvision: darkvision 60' Scion of Humanity: Unlike most Aasimar, Emily has the humanoid (human) type as well as the outsider (native) type, and can pass for human without a Disguise check. Replaces the Celestial language. Stat Block Prototype (Normal) AC: 17 (12 touch, 15 flat-footed) Fort: +1 Reflex: +2 Will: +1 CMB: -2 CMD: +0 Hands (L/R): Wooden Shield/Empty Concentration: +6 1st-level Spells: 3/3 (ASF 15%) Summon Monster I: 8/8 Daylight: 1/1 Emily's HP: 9/9 Mother's HP: 11/11 (available for summoning) Stat Block Prototype (Mother) AC: 15 (11 touch, 14 flat-footed) Damage Reduction: 1/evil Fort: +1 Reflex: +1 Will: +1 CMB: +4 CMD: +5 Hands (L/R): Empty/Empty Concentration: +6 1st-level Spells: 3/3 Summon Monster I: 8/8 (unusable) Daylight: 1/1 Emily's HP: 9/9 Mother's HP: 11/11 Note: If damage would reduce Mother's HP to 0, Emily can sacrifice her own HP as a free action to prevent some of that damage on a 1:1 basis. She will always do so, preventing exactly enough damage to leave Mother at 1 HP, unless doing so would drive Emily below 1 HP. Class Features Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Armor/Weapons ~ Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting ~ Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon ~ The synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification and judge vote)the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link ~ If the eidolon takes damage that brings it to zero (which would return it to its plane) the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing ~ The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor ~ Worn armor does not function while fused, but need not be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo ~ The Skilled evolution affects the synthesist, giving her the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient ~ The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. Limbs "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Link ~ A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Summon ~ Cast Summon Monster I 8 times per day as a standard action Monster I SLA for a 1 minute duration. This ability is only available while *not* channeling Mother! Mother Base Form: Biped (1 hit die) Evolutions (cost) Limbs(Arms)(0) Bite (1) Limbs(Legs)(0) Improved Natural Armor (1) Claws(0) Skilled: Diplomacy (1) Feats Spell Focus Conjuration (level 1): +1 to DCs of Conjuration spells Traits Natural Peacemaker (Capable): +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy, Diplomacy is a class skill Natural Liar (Capable): +1 trait bonus to Bluff, Bluff is a class skill Skills Skill Points: 3 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Summoner) Values in []s indicate skill totals while channeling Mother. In general, when channeling Mother Emily has *much* better strength, worse dex, and no armor check penalty. Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 1 0 0 2 -6 +0 Bluff 10 1 3 5 +1 (trait) Climb -8 3 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Diplomacy 12 18 1 3 5 +3 (+1 trait, +2 +8 racial) Disguise 5 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist -4 1 0 0 2 -6 +0 Handle Animal 9 1 3 5 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 5 0 0 5 +0 Perception 1 0 0 -1 +2 (racial) Ride* -4 1 0 0 2 -6 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth -4 1 0 0 2 -6 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -8 3 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level(At Will) Level 1 (3/day) * Daze (DC15) * Grease (DC 17) * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon, Lesser * Guidance * Mage Hand Concentration +6 = + Charisma(5) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 20 gp 20 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Canteen 5 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Soap 0.01 gp .5 lb Trail Rations, 4 days 2 gp 4 lb Antitoxins, 2 100 gp -- lb = Totals: 138.11 gp 44.5lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 11 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 8 CP: 9 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: 138.11 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 11.89 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 4' 9" Weight: 91 lbs (yes, her gear weighs almost half as much as she does) Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Ruddy Appearance: Small, quick, and in constant motion (though she's weighed down somewhat by her pile of new adventuring gear). Demeanor: Very friendly and very curious, Emily relies on her native charm and wit to keep her out of trouble. Well, that and the magic. Background As related by her father, Nat Halten, owner of Nat's Wayhouse, The Gulls, Venza: "She was bright, you could see that right off. Always getting in to things, always asking questions. Nosy as anything, but she had a way of making you not mind so much. She was good with peoples' horses, and the customers loved her. Well, they still do mostly, but... The magic came from her mother. Yes, I'm sure. The Haltens are common as mud, you can go back as far as you please. Karla, though...you could believe there was a little angel in her, back a ways. Or a little devil, some nights, but she never meant any harm, any more than Em does. It started small. We were down in the cellar fetching up the special scotch, that good Gnomish stuff from...you know, over the water? Well, it doesn't matter. We were down there and I dropped the lantern, 'cause I hit my head on...well, the point is it got real dark, real fast. So I'm groping around trying to refill it and hoping like hell the lamp oil doesn't catch, when my little girl, she must've been about nine then, says "Don't worry daddy, I can fix it!" And then she called the light, and then it came. I've seen magic before, but from my own daughter...it set me aback, it truly did. No, nobody taught her, she just started doing it. I asked her, she said it just felt right. Later she started going through peoples' things, looking for spellbooks, she said. She never found any, which I gather is for the best, and she only got caught the once, which -- Of course I did! It was weeks before I let her back into the front room. You should've heard her cry...though my regulars cried just as much, if I'm being honest. But even the guy who caught her held no grudge; like I said, she could be real nosy, but still so cute about it that all you could do is laugh. More t'the point, she didn't have any bad intent, she wasn't stealing or anything, she was just...what's the word? She was looking for something, and she didn't know what it was. Well, I could've dealt with that. The Wayhouse is a good place to be, if you want to hear stories and talk to people. But she kept looking around, kept calling around, and then one day something answered. She says it's her Mother. Not Karla, but her great-grandmother, or whoever, the one who come down from heaven and gave her the magic. Could be that's true, I've never seen no angels, but I've seen the paintings and not one of them has teeth that look like that. Nor fingernails neither. It's not like she's possessed, she's still sweet as you like, but...well...I always figured Em'd end up running this place when I pass, her and some lucky fellow. I can see that won't suit her, not at all. She's...restless, that's the word I wanted before. She wants to be out in the world, 'stead of hearing about it from folk while she rubs down their horses. She wants more, even if she doesn't know what that means. I don't know either, but I have an inkling. Which is why I came to you folk. I never had cause to wonder, but now I need to know. How does a girl grow up to be an adventurer?" Adventure Log The Ringling Affair XP Received: 551 XP = 201 EXP + (7 * 50 days) TXP Treasure Received: 601 GP = 301 EGP + (6 * 50 days) TGP AWOL before finish Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (July 31st, 2013) (Satin Knights - judge) level 1 *Approval (Aug 20, 2013) (Grayn - non-judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters